


Soon Today Will Be Tomorrow

by Reyxa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir fluff, Marichat, Rated T for language, chat literally breaks in, happy birthday ash!!, he flies in, lots of fluff, marinette gets a needle stuck in her finger, pre-reveal, prompts by mimi, proposal, through her glass skylight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyxa/pseuds/Reyxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette plopped down in her seat, groaning. “Today has been just peachy.”</p><p>“Sorry Princess, I didn’t mean to burst in like that.” Chat gave a small smile as he passed her a bandage. “I guess… I was distracted.”</p><p>“Yeah I can tell something’s on your mind. You’ve spoken like ten sentences and not one of them had a cat pun.” she joked lightly.</p><p>He shoved a hand through his hair. “I’m <i>proposing tomorrow.</i>” he whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon Today Will Be Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostedpuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedpuffs/gifts).



> fic for ash's birthday and of course it's Marichat this was really fun to write actually
> 
> as always this is unedited so a lot of this is like my 3am rambling so sorry???
> 
> Also the POV is kinda weird in this fic, most of it is in Mari's POV but there's like a small section that's Chat what happened was from there I was gonna write the rest of the fic from Chat's POV but I liked Mari's better but I liked that one part in Chat's POV so I just kept it in???
> 
> I'm sure you'll figure it out if you don't understand but I'll happily answer any questions!!!
> 
> also really I don't understand how Chat and Ladybug could get engaged without knowing each other's identities but creative licensing leave me alone
> 
> Enjoy!!

Marinette was _not_ having a good day.

That morning she had gotten yelled at by her professor for coming in late, _again_. Then her favorite pencil snapped _in half_ halfway through her human figure class. Then she got yelled at for moving someone’s cart at the grocery store even though it was _clearly in the way._ On her way home, as she carried twenty bags of groceries, she tripped.

And her eggs _cracked._

She didn’t want to make two trips, don’t act like you’ve never done it.

When she had finally gotten home, she shoved her broken groceries into the fridge and began violently designing a dress.

So when Chat Noir burst in through her bedroom’s skylight, she was _not happy._

Chat was groaning on her bed, having just smashed through her glass skylight. Glass shards littered the floor like a sea of broken glass. There was a throbbing pain at her cheek but she barely noticed as she was too busy staring at the needle she had just nearly poked through her finger.

It was _definitely_ sticking right out of her finger.

“Wh- what who where am I… Marinette?” Chat’s eyes were wide as he jumped from her bed. The glass on the floor cracked as he made his way over to her. “Oh jeez, that… doesn’t look good.”

“Chat,” Marinette fought to keep her voice calm. “I’m going to need you to rip it out.”

_“What?”_

“I can’t do it myself and the longer it stays in there the more of a bitch it’s gonna be later.” she squeezed her eyes shut. “Please.”

“Marinette I… won’t it hurt?” his green eyes flashed with worry.

She smiled, eyes still shut. “It will hurt and I might scream but it’s worth it if it’s _out_. It’s not the first time, I promise.”

Marinette could feel his claws gently grip the needle, the slight nudge sending a spike of pain throughout her hand. “Ready?” his voice was quiet, like he was trying to sound soothing but he was more scared that either of them.

She nodded, biting down hard on her lip as she braced herself.

“On the count of three. One… two-”

“ _Fuck._ ” Marinette couldn’t help but spit as he yanked the needle from her finger.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,” Chat was muttering rapidly as he dug through her drawers for her first aid kit.

Marinette plopped down in her seat, groaning. “Today has been just peachy.”

“Sorry Princess, I didn’t mean to burst in like that.” Chat gave a small smile as he passed her a bandage. “I guess… I was distracted.”

“Yeah I can tell something’s on your mind. You’ve spoken like ten sentences and not one of them had a cat pun.” she joked lightly.

He shoved a hand through his hair. “I’m _proposing tomorrow._ ” he whispered.

“Pr-proposing? To Ladybug?” Marinette’s heart was beating out of her chest. _Chat is gonna propose. To me. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow._

He gave a weak smile. “That’s the plan anyway. Except, I have no plan at all and I have no idea what I’m doing.” he toed the glass shards on the floor. “I’ll pay for the damage by the way.”

 _Proposing. To me. Tomorrow_. “Wow… well, c-congratulations?”

Yes, she and Chat had been dating for a few years now but she had zero idea he was considering _marriage._

He gave a short laugh. “I haven’t gotten the ‘yes’ yet.”

“You will.” the words surprised her too but as they passed her lips she knew it was true. Chat was her partner and her best friend and Marinette _loved him_. She could feel her face heating up.

“So, hey, you’re good at advice, right?”

Alya. Alya was good at advice. Marinette would give you advice and lead you to be publicly humiliated by Chloė Bourgeois and in turn, become akumatized. Kim could give you all the details. “Um… sure? What is it?”

Chat grinned. “How do you think I should do it?”

“What?”

“Propose.”

Oh no. Oh no no no. Marinette was _not_ about to plan her own proposal. “Just, er, be sincere? I’m sure that’s all she wants. J-Just be honest.”

Chat snorted. “Honest is kinda hard when she doesn’t even know who I am outside the cat ears and the tail.”

“She loves you, Chat. The mask won’t change that.” _I definitely want to kiss him right now._

He shoved a hand through his hair. “I guess. But do you think she’d want a really big proposal? All of Paris watching? I don’t want to pressure her…”

Marinette sighed as she grabbed a broom and dustpan. “Chat, do you really want me to help plan your proposal.”

“You’ll have a front row seat at the wedding?” he smiled weakly.

She shoved the broom and dustpan in his hands. “You sweep, I’ll plan.”

Chat grinned. “You’re a lifesaver.”

 _I can’t fucking believe this I just can’t._ Marinette shook her head, propping herself up on her desk to avoid stepping on the glass shards with her bare feet. “So what were you thinking about? Did you have any loose plans?”

The glass cracked under his boots as he shifted to sweep the shards from her floor. “Eiffel Tower. It’s her… favorite place in Paris.”

 _Fuck him and that fucking look in his eyes I hate him I hate him_. “Okay so, um…”

The truth was Marinette knew exactly how she wanted to be proposed to but blurting it out like she had been planning it all her life was probably not the best way to approach the situation. She wanted the Eiffel Tower and she wanted pastries and she wanted the love of her life and that’s all she needed. Not to even mention the fact that the person doing the proposing was not dressed in a cat suit and was a clean-cut sweet boy in her class who she had a crush on for-

“Do you have a ring?” Marinette chewed her lip. Don’t show it to me please don’t.

He grinned. “I’m not that unprepared.” he seemed to pull the box from nowhere.

 _No fucking way this is not fair. Does his suit really have_ pockets?! “DON’T SHOW IT TO ME!” she yelled before biting her tongue.

He blinked startled green eyes at her.

“I-I just, you know, the first girl to see it s-should be the one y-you’re proposing to you know?” _Shut up, Marinette, shut up right now._

Chat grinned. “You’re right.”

Marinette sighed, trying to hide her relief.

“Princess, why don’t you just tell me what _you_ would want for a proposal.” his smile was cheeky. _Suspiciously_ cheeky.

 _He’s caught on, oh no. Oh fuck._ “W-why?” she asked cautiously.

He shrugged. “Maybe it’ll strike some inspiration.”

 _Okay maybe not._ “Uhm, I haven’t given it much thought…” _Liar._ “But I wanted it to happen at the top of the Eiffel Tower and they would bring a box of pastries and in the box of pastries would be a ring and then they would profess their love and then I wouldn’t even say anything I would just kiss him and it would mean _yes._ ”

“That sounds amazing!” his green eyes were starry. “Marinette the person who gets to marry you is definitely going to be the luckiest person on Earth.”

 _More like unluckiest, you stupid black cat._ “Er, haha, yeah…”

~

“Honey bun?”

“Yes?” Chat tilted his head from where he was lying on his bed to look at her.

“I-I meant, d-do you want o-one?” Marinette blushed. _I fucking hate you, Chat Noir._

He laughed. “I’ll pass. Too nervous to think about eating.”

“You have no reason to be nervous. She’ll say yes.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I spent a few years trying to get a ‘yes’ from her.” his smile was lopsided and lovesick. “I don’t think I want to wait again.”

“You’re a dork.” Marinette blurted.

He grinned. “Is that new information?”

She shook her head as she flopped down on her bed. He had finished clearing the area a few minutes ago, still apologizing profusely.

Marinette stared up at the hole where her skylight’s window was. No stars, just darkness. That’s what she got from living in Paris, she guessed.

“I might use your proposal idea if it’s okay with you. I think my lady will like it.” Chat’s grin was wide.

 _Hell yeah she will._ “I’m sure she would like it even if it was in a dirty alleyway and you gave her a Ring Pop instead.”

He laughed. “I think I’m a little classier than that.”

“Debatable.” she tossed as she headed for her balcony.

Chat was close behind. “So what’s been going on in your life, Princess? Any significant others? Drama? Romance? Action?”

“No, no, no, and no. Nothing’s been going on. Just the same old stuff.” _Except I’m getting engaged tomorrow._ “Shouldn’t you be getting a good night’s sleep for tomorrow?”

“As if I could sleep knowing I could potentially get rejected tomorrow. I’ve already thought up like three scenarios at least.” Chat sighed, hopping up to sit on the railing.

The night’s breeze ruffled his hair and the streetlights lit up his green eyes and she _desperately wanted to kiss him._

“For god’s sake, Chat, I can _promise_ you won’t get rejected tomorrow. I swear on my life.” she shoved him gently. The last thing Marinette wanted was a tired, paranoid Chat.

Okay, so apparently, even after years of being Ladybug, Marinette didn’t know the extent of her strength. That, or Chat was as light as a feather because he immediately fell back and off her _entire balcony._

A scream ripped from her throat as she reached for him but he was already crashing down. 

“Oh no, he’s gonna be on crutches when he proposes to me he won’t be able to get down on one knee,” she muttered under her breath as she raced down the stairs and out the door to find Chat, who was lying on her mother’s rose bush and groaning.

“Jeez, Mari,” he breathed as she helped him out of the thorns.

 _“Mon chaton,_ you’re a fucking _superhero_ with a fucking _staff_ , you’re gonna _propose tomorrow,_ don’t you want to be able to get down on one _knee_?” Marinette muttered bitterly under her breath as he leaned his weight against her, his hair tickling her collarbone.

“I’m fine, Mari, Ladybug has literally flung me off the Eiffel Tower before.” he laughed, flopping down on her chaise as they arrived back at her room.

She scrunched up her nose. “Are you gonna be here all night?”

“May as well. It’s not like I’m gonna sleep anyway. We can have a sleepover!” green eyes brightened, a carefree grin on his face. “I’ll do you nails and you can braid my hair and we can tell each other secrets.”

“What secrets would a stupid cat have?” Marinette teased, poking his nose.

His eyes sparkled with mischief, an insufferable smirk on his face. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he purred.

 _This dork is gonna be my husband._ She laughed to herself. “Tell me one, then, minou.”

“Only if you tell me one first.” he stuck his tongue out playfully.

“Please, my life is an open book.” she flopped back into her seat. “I used to have a really huge giant crush on one of my classmates.”

“Boring,” he drawled. “Who didn’t?”

“He’s a model. But that’s not the reason I liked him.” she sighed, eyes to the hole in her ceiling. “He was- is very sweet, a very good friend. Getting to know him past the face on magazine covers was lucky.”

Chat seemed to be having a hard time swallowing. He grinned. “I’ll tell you my secret.”

“What’s that, _chaton_?”

“I have a major, huge crush on my partner.”

She rolled her eyes. “Wow, Chat, no one could have ever guessed. It’s almost like you didn’t tell me you were gonna propose a few minutes ago!”

He laughed, poking her knee. “Fine, I hate the taste of coconut and coconut scented anything makes me sick.”

She stared at him. “What would you do if Ladybug only wore coconut perfume from now on?”

His sigh was dramatic as he pressed a hand to his chest. “I would love coconut perfume. I would bathe in it.”

She giggled. “Gross.”

“She smells like gardens.” he whispered, the blush on his face sending pangs through her heartstrings. “Gardens and spring breezes.”

Maybe she shouldn’t have.

But Marinette really wanted to.

And that lovelorn look on Chat’s face made her feel dizzy.

So she did.

Marinette kissed him.

Could you blame her though? Alya was 99% of her impulse control. And all control was thrown out the window when Chat started gushing about how she _smelled._

The kiss lasted exactly six seconds in which they both went through a myriad of emotions and finally realized they should maybe stop.

Marinette turned away from him, her eyes glued to her window, very seriously considering jumped off the balcony. She slapped a hand over her mouth, hot uncontrollable tears slid down her cheeks as realization slapped her in the face. _I’m not Ladybug right now._

“Marinette,” his voice was quiet, soothing really. She waited for rejection. It was inevitable, he was proposing tomorrow. Proposing to her tomorrow. “I, I don’t know what to… Marinette.”

Marinette sighed. What could she say, really? ‘Hey, I’m Ladybug so it’s totally okay that I impulsively kissed you because we’re dating anyway!’ She couldn’t even imagine the horror. He’d asked her for advice for her own proposal, after all.

“M-Maybe, I should just leav-”

“TIKKI, TRANSFORM ME.” _I did not just say that._

Marinette could almost hear Tikki’s sigh as the kwami clothed her in her empowering spots. Less empowering today though, more _oh my gosh what the fuck am I doing._

Now comforted by the confidence her mask came with, Ladybug turned to Chat, eyes to the floor.

Her eyes lifted to his without her prompting, as if Tikki had a hand in the action. Chat was… shocked. It was written across his face, accompanied only by the red blossoming onto his cheeks.

“Wow…” he whispered, rubbing his neck. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

Marinette buried her face in her hands, trying to fight the blush that threatened to creep up her neck. “I-I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Strong arms wrapped around her, pressing her into the warm, ever-familiar body of her partner. “Hey, no,” she could feel his breath kissing her skin. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I couldn’t just throw you out when you asked for help and you did yank a needle out of my finger the least I could do was help you when you were so distraught so I did and I ended up planning my own proposal and now you’re here and now I _know about tomorrow_ and I’m so so so so sorry about every-”

Her words died in her throat at his bubbling laughter. “Oh, my lady, I really really love you.”

If it was possible for Ladybug to turn even more red, she would have right then. “I’m sorry I ruined it.”

His gloved hands slid from her waist to her cup her jaw as he lifted her gaze to his face. His wild, trademark Chat grin was lighting his face up. “Ruined it? Please, now I know exactly what you want and it’s the opposite of ruined.”

To say she wasn’t almost completely distracted by the proximity of their faces would be lying. And everyone knew Ladybug’s stance on honesty. “Well, uh, I-I’m glad. I’m sorry the r-reveal was so sudden and I’m sorry I’m so…”

“What on earth are you apologizing for, Princess?” his smile ripped her breath from her throat. “I am _so happy_ that you’re… _you_ , you’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I couldn’t even imagine you being anyone else you’re perfect!”

“Marinette and perfect don’t usually go together in the same sentence.” she whispered, heart pounding at his words.

“Perfect, you’re… perfect.” he whispered, gaze traveling from her eyes to her lips.

Ladybug’s breath caught in her throat as she let her fingertips trail from where they rested on his chest to bury in his golden waves. “W-well you’re… you’re... ah,” _stupidly handsome, too sweet for your own good, absolutely freaking-_

Even her thoughts melted away as his lips met hers. Just the softest touch as he pressed his lips to hers. It wasn’t quite enough for Ladybug as she shifted to press her body against him, their kiss growing more insistent with every second that passed by.

“My lady,” he whispered, breaking their kiss to press his forehead to hers. “My princess, and my Marinette.”

Ladybug choked on her laugh, pressing her lips to his as pink raced across her cheeks. No matter how long she and Chat were together, he had an inexplicable talent at making her blush.

“Plagg, detransfo-”

“No!” Ladybug blurted. “I-I mean, I want to find out tomorrow. You- I- you’re proposing tomorrow and I want it to be… double special? Does that sound stupid?”

He laughed, shaking his head. “No, no. It doesn’t sound stupid at all. Tomorrow, then. You,” he flicked her nose affectionately. “Should get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow.”

At his wink, she stuck her tongue out at him. “So do you.”

“So maybe we should both get sleep.” his nose slid across her cheek, burying in her hair. His voice was a whisper as he said, “I don’t want to go.”

“Then, don’t.”

~

The early morning light filtered in through translucent curtains, bathing Marinette’s room in gold. Dust particles danced their ballet in the light as Marinette snoozed, using Chat’s arm as a pillow.

Chat gently tugged his limbs from Marinette, regretting every step to the balcony. Why couldn’t he lie in bed with her until noon? Why couldn’t he sweep her off her feet and carry her downstairs and sit her on dinner table and kiss her silly?

_Soon, maybe._

~

Waking up without Chat shouldn’t have surprised her but Marinette couldn’t help but hate the emptiness of her bed as she dragged herself to her feet.

The day flew by. Only the rain pitter-pattering on her windows and through the hole in her roof marginally dampened her spirits.

“Tikki, nothing is good enough!” Marinette sighed rather dramatically now as she sat in a pool of discarded clothing. “I should have designed something or-”

“Marinette,” Tikki cooed, a smile on her face. “You’ll be wearing your spots anyway.”

“Oh, Tikki, I can’t go, this is a disaster I’m a disaster-”

“Chat would love you even if you wore your pajamas, Marinette,” Tikki giggled. “Wear what you feel confident in.”

Marinette sighed, hugging the kwami to her chest. “Tikki?”

“Yes, Marinette?”

“I’m getting engaged tonight.” she whispered.

Tikki giggled. “Yes, you are.”

~

Swinging through Paris as the sun sank into the horizon hardly contributed to the pounding of Ladybug’s heart.

Every step towards the Eiffel Tower was a step towards the rest of her future with Chat Noir.

As she caught sight of the black dot swinging his legs from a beam of the Eiffel Tower, she couldn’t help but sigh contentedly. _We’ve come so far._

“My lady!” Chat grinned as she swung into his waiting embrace. “Are you ready for patrol?”

Rolling her eyes, she shoved him _very gently this time._ “I don’t know, you look like you have something to ask me first.”

She couldn’t figure out if it was his bad luck that gave him the worst poker face to ever exist or just the simple fact that he was really bad at poker face. “I don’t know where you’d get that idea.” he laughed, planting a gentle kiss to her nose.

“You’re right,” she smiled. “You know, I think we should split up for patrol today.”

His face fell very quickly. “B-But, _Mari,_ ” he pouted.

She laughed. “Go on, kitty cat. I’ll meet you here in, an hour?”

His arms came around her, drawing her close. “I think Paris won’t need patrol tonight.” his fingertips were light as he brushed her bangs from her mask.

“Chat,” Ladybug scolded. “We can’t just slack on our duties as miraculous holders.”

He tugged lightly on her pigtails, green eyes wide and bright. “I brought you pastries, though nothing can be as sweet as you, Princess.”

She couldn’t help her laugh as she took the pastry box from him. The top was printed with the trademark design that she had designed herself for her parents’ bakery. “How did you know this bakery was my favorite?” she giggled.

His lips were soft against her cheek. “Lucky guess,” he murmured against her skin.

With sunset’s rosy glow very slowly leaking from buildings as the night came to plunge the city in darkness, Ladybug opened the pastry box that she knew would have the ring that would determine what the rest of her life with Chat Noir entailed.

Two macarons. One red with black spots, similar to the pattern on her yoyo. The other was black with a green paw print stamped on it with green filling. But no ring.

She fought her disappointment, maybe he really wanted the proposal to be a surprise? Maybe he decided he didn’t want her anymore, maybe maybe maybe.

Ladybug plastered a smile onto her face, shoving aside her doubts as she reached for the red macaron. “I didn’t even notice my parents baking these.” she whispered.

“I asked them to keep it a secret when I came in. No, no, I’m taking that one.” his voice was hushed as he took the red one.

Which left the Chat themed macaron for her. She took the macaron, very much wanting to take apart the macaron to make sure she wouldn’t swallow her own wedding ring.

There were no sounds but the hushed distant honking of cars and the sound of her own thundering heart as she watched Chat sink his teeth into the macaron her own parents made for them.

When he emerged with a glowing ring between his teeth and a glowing smile to match, she had to fight her smile as she smacked his arm.

“You’re a dork.” she whispered, blinking back tears.

“Is that new information?” his grin was lopsided as he cleaned off the ring before dropping to one knee.

“I hate you, Chat Noir.” she rolled her eyes, very much wanting to kiss him silly.

But then his transformation melted away and so did hers.

And it was no longer Ladybug and Chat getting engaged on the Eiffel Tower.

But Marinette and Adrien.

Marinette’s eyes widened, heart pounding as she stared at her childhood crush and close friend who was on one knee _proposing to her._

Every single proposal fantasy her teenaged self could conjure up could hardly hold a candle to the real thing.

“Ladybug,” his eyes were sparkling with happiness but there was nervousness in the way he worried at his lip. “Will you _Mari_ me?”

Marinette didn’t want to cry. But the pun and Adrien and Chat and the ring and the Eiffel Tower and the pastries was all so overwhelming so she let her tears stream down her face as she fell into his arms. “No.” she whispered. “Because you just had to use a pun.”

He choked on his laugh and she could feel his breath rustling her hair. “Are you sure you don’t want to marry me? I am kinda a model and a superhero.”

“Please,” she rolled her eyes. “You’re so much more than just that.”

Adrien’s lips met hers and she was struck by the fact that she was engaged to _Adrien Agreste_ and she was also engaged to _Chat Noir_ and she was actually on cloud nine right now.

Marinette broke their kiss, her eyes on the ring still in his hand. She lifted her gaze to his eyes which were sparkling with so much overwhelming happiness. Overwhelming happiness that _she_ had brought him.

“So, yes?” he whispered, his smile lopsided.

She laughed, kissing his nose. “ _Yes._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> so yay that's done!! thank you for reading!!!
> 
> also happy birthday [ash!!!](http://frostedpuffs.tumblr.com)
> 
> Tumblr: [reyxa](http://reyxa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
